Scars Never Fade
by Izabeal Finley
Summary: Mary has been scared by her fathers ruthless addiction to abuse for to long when she runs into a newsboy what will happen? Can her scars fade?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

"Please Francis don't leave me here wid' 'im! He'll kill me!" I whispered to my brother who was climbing out of the bedroom window.

"I'se know shh, before you wake 'im," my brother said as he got all the way out the window. "If you'se escape before I'se can come's tah get you'se go lookin' for a Jack Kelly, Fransic died! I love you Mary but you'se gotta stay. I will be back for ya some day." that was all he said and then he was gone forever.

I never saw him every again, leaving me at the end of the shattered bear bottle.


	2. Escaping Hell & Finding MY Angel

Chapter 1: 8 years later

"You good for nothing filthy whore I sadly must call my daughter!" my father would scream. "No more Francis to protect you. What are you ganna do now?" he sneered.

I was huddled in a corner sprawled on the floor. My eyes widened as my father took his empty beer bottle and smashed it on the floor. Gagged and dangerous edges faced me now. Silent tears fell from my eyes, there was no use in crying anymore but I couldn't help it. I screamed as the shattered class hit my body. I could scream for hours and no one would ever come and help me. I longed for the brother that I used to cling to at times like this. He would try and defend me and then get royally beat for trying, my body still under the attack. When my father saw the blood he smiled and said to me. "You're a filthy, rotten, good- for nothing whore!" He stood and turned around to leave the room. As his hands clenched the door knob he turned his head and scoffed. "I'll be back Mary, I always come back for you." he said as he opened the door and quickly left. I was terrified to move, I never would dear until he is either passed out or left. I heard him shut the door and then I moved. I tried to sit up and fell back to the ground. I was laying in a pool of blood. I was bleeding no doubt every were I didn't even have to look at my mangled body to know that much. I once again tried to sit up, this time succeeding and leaned on the wall. I looked at my arms, legs, and core all were slashed open somewhere.

"Great, another scare another Day lets just go look in the same mirror I always do after this happens, clean up, and wait for it to happen all over again. What a life Mary!" I said to myself rising uneasily from my pool of blood to stand a walk to the shattered mirror. The mirror was old and shards were missing form it. Often used as a weapon in our house. I looked in the mirror. I had a cut on my forehead, a black eye, badly bruised face, more scares for my arms and legs, then my abdomen I lifted my shirt to examine myself and was reminded of last nights beating. A badly bruised stomach with cuts and now even more cuts. I pulled the wash basin over and washed my cuts. The water now literally looked like blood from all the uses. My mind flashed to Jack for some reason as I touched a scar on my arm.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on no more cryin' Mary. Please I'se just helping' ya." Jack said as he dabbed at a deep wound on my arm. I still cried._

"_I want mama Jack," I said. I was only 6 at the time. _

"_She died Mary, we gotta stick together now." he said pulling me into a hug._

"_How?" I screeched. _

"_Shh, I'se will figure some'tin out." _

_(End of Flashback)_

I snapped out of my silly mental state long enough to realize that I had to run. I was going to run just like Jack. I ran out into the hallway and ran right into my fathers door. I quickly opened the door and went to the dresser. I opened up the drawer and saw the tin container that I knew held all of papa's money. I opened the container and counted 3 dollars then I stuffed it into my bra.

"Wow, papa's rich!" I said quietly to myself. Then I ran back to my room were I flew out the window and I was hit in the stomach by the bar of the fire escape. "Ouch, shit!" I said as I rubbed my stomach. I ran down the fire escape not looking determined to get away from my father. I hit the ground and I ran about a block before I slowed down. I was free, then I realized were am I? Were do I go from here?

"Extra! Extra! Scandal in Mayors Office" called a boy. He was dressed like a newsie. A turquoise/ bluish colored shirt with cut off brown shorts, big brown eyes, curly brown hair covered by a newsie hat, and a bright face and smile. He was absolutely adorable, I walked towards him. He was not facing me so I tapped his shoulder. He spun quickly on his heel to face me. He was startled by me being so close to him. He leaned against the building next to him. His papes tucked in one arm the other leaning on the wall. "Hey dar' miss. Lookin' to buy one od' me papes?" he said almost like a cheesy pick up line. I smiled and turned my head to hide my red, bruised, and scared face. "Come on I'se don look dat bad. Neider do's you'se come on shows me you'se pretty liddle face." Then he reached out and used a finger to move my face to his. "Dar," he said smiling brightly. I let out a little laugh and he joined in laughing. "What's you'se name?" he finally asked. He was so amazing he was kind and bright something I hadn't experienced for years.

"Oh, Mary Sullivan," I said extending a hand in the little room that was between us. His expression turned from happiness to utter shock. "Hello?" I said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry bout dat. Um, are you?" He looked me up and down. I looked at him with a confused look on my face. "Holy shit you are your brothers' sister!" he said a little louder.

"You'se knows my brouder?" I asked stepping closer to him.

"Yea ever since he became a newsie 8 years ago." he said like it was a no brainier.

"Is dis da same boy you'se thin' of?" I said pulling out a ripped photo of Jack and I as little kids. He smiled taking the picture and laughed a little.

"Whoa Jack was real liddle once upon a time." He said smirking with a laugh in his voice handing me back the picture. I put my hand on my mouth as tears formed in my eyes. "Know's he's a leader' of da Man'hadden newsies!" he added.

"Dame it Francis! You sold me out!" I screamed as I threw down the paper and started running down the busy street. Then I heard foot steps behind me, the newsie was fallowing me. He was going to catch me no doubt. I turned into an alley thinking it wasn't a dead end. So much for that I rounded the corner and I hit the wall of the alley. I fell backwards right to the ground my head hit the cobblestone hard with a deathly smack. Then the newsie was kneeling next to me.

"Dame it Jack ganna kill me if he t'inks I let you lie here for God knows what to happen to you!" he said as he cradled my head. My head hurt as bad as papa hurt me at times. "Mary comes on! I'se taken you'se right tah' Jack!" he said picking me up.

"Shit my head hurts!" I said putting a hand to my head.

"You'se got ya brouder mouth too," he said smiling warmly.

"Tanks," I said smiling up at his warm face which smiled back.

"You'se real pretty you'se know dat?" he said.

"Tanks! Please tell me yur name." I pleaded.

"Mush! Hey bud where's you been bud…What the hell who is dis?" the other boys said running over to us.

"Blink! This is Mary. Jack's sis, come on she's hurt!" he said heading down the alley back to the street.

"Mush! How da hell does you'se wind up wid Jack's little sis?" Blink asked.

"She's was ganna buy one od' me papes." Mush replied. We were briskly heading towards the industrial district of Manhattan.

"Mush? Where's we'se goin?" I asked faintly. I was almost passing out now my vision was blurry and growing darker. I grabbed his shirt slightly and my grip tightened as he started to pick up his pace.

"We'se headin' to da Manhattan Newsboys Lodin' House." he said looking down briefly.

"Why dar'?" I asked. My memory was going.

"Dat's were Jack's at and were da both of us live too." Mush responded with a little laugh in his tone.

"Blink, run ahead an tell Kloppman we'se got a goil who needs a doctor real bad!" Mush ordered his friend, his fried taking off in a fast sprint. "We'se almost dar. You'se ganna be alright Mary. I'se know you'se will." Mush said in a comforting voice.

"Ya, if you'se say I'se will den I'se will." I said my grip still tight on his shirt. The other hand was resting on the open part of his shirt reveling dirty long johns. "We'se here! Ready tah see you'se brouder?" Mush asked standing on the door step to the lodging house.

"Ya!" I said with all the energy I had left.

"Ya here da are!" Blink said rushing over again. A mass of boys made there way into a circle around me. I was to be honest a little scared.

"Looks like you'se found a 'little friend' dar Mushy." An Italian boy said. He reached out and tried to touch me and I was flinching and clinging tighter to Mush. He was referring to me the small, filthy, bruised and bloody girl in Mush's arms.

"Shove it Race she's Jack's little sis'ter." Mush snapped back.

"Kloppman says pout 'er up in da spare roim." Blink said to Mush.

"Kay!" Mush said pushing through the boys heading for the stairs.

"Don't fuck her up Mush! Remember you'll have hell to pay from Jack!" Racetrack screamed.

"Race are you drunk?" Blink asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe?" he slyly replied. Mush took me up the stairs me wincing every stair.

"I'se sorry! I'se don't means tah hoit ya." Mush said as he resourcefully opened the door.

"I'se fine. Dat Race kid, he I'se not liken' to much,' I replied. Mush walked though the door and shut the door behind him. The room was dark, but he found the bed and set me on it very gently. Then finding the lamp and lighting it.

"Ya I'se can beat da crap out of im later." Mush said with a laugh. Mush got down on his knee's beside my bed and sat with me. Then bursting through the door almost falling on his face a young man with dirty blonde hair and a cow boy hat came through the door fallowed by Blink, a doctor and an old man. Me being scared I accidentally grabbed a hold of Mush's shirt.

"Hey, its okay if you'se need somtine tah hoild onto. If us'e needs sometine den' hoild me hand not chock me wid me own shirt." he said grabbing my hand. "I'se aint lettin' go so don't worry'."

"Mary?" Jack said with an unsure gaze stepping closer to me.

"Ya it's me Jack!" I replied softly me energy low. He came over and held my other hand.

"Now one of you boys has to move so I can fix her." the doctor said. I grabbed tighter to Mush's hand. Jack backed away slowly. "You all can stay just stay away from were I am working." the doctor said. He opened up his bag and started to work. "My God what happened to her?" the doctor asked a little appalled.

"She's ran into a wall. Dah odder stuff I's don't knows'?" Mush answered.

"Our's fader got's a hold' of er'." Jack added. "It was papa right' Mar?" Jack asked concerned. I nodded, wonder what they would do.

"Well I am only going to look her over and fix her face up alright boys!" the doctor said. He quickly went to work checking my head. He wrapped it with a bandage and then started looking for bruises. "All who are not needed in the room must leave. You two boys stay!" he said referring to Jack and Mush. "What's your name son?" the doctor asked Mush.

"Nicolas but you'se can calls' me Mush." He said smiling.

"Alright and you?" he asked Jack.

"Jack Kelly! Her brouder." Jack replied protectively.

"Okay Mush you take both hands and hold them. Jack roll her over on her side and hold her legs if she starts to kick." The doctor ordered. Mush took both of my hands and saw the look in my eyes. I was terrified beyond belief and looked like a scared little girl.

"Well I'se mights' as well start houldin' er' legs now. She's a kicker'!" Jack said.

"Shut it Jack! Or I'll kick you'se!" I warned. Then I felt the doctor's hands on my back and he was examining scare after scare and charting them.

"Okay were done with her back let's check everything else." He said. He took my arms and say all the scaring. "Jack my boy can I see your arms?" the doctor asked. Jack sighed then rolled up his sleeves and revealed all the scaring form living with our papa for 11 years. Not as bad or as much scaring as mine because I was trapped for 15 years. "My God you poor children!" exclaimed the doctor.

"Well you'se move on in life!" Jack said with a smile. The doctor nodded and finish checking me over.

"Well I think that since she is out of harms way now she will heal and live life to the fullest. She is going to be sore for a while she should stay in bed for today and then tomorrow she can walk around a little but nothing big. After 2 days she should feel much better. You take good care of her Mush. You too Jack!" the doctor said heading for the door.

"I'se will!" Mush called as Jack and the doctor left the room.


	3. A New Me

"Mush! Mush! Go's get Mar! It's 6:30 we'se gots tah go!" Jack ordered as he walked down the hall and into the main bunkroom screaming at all of the sleeping boys to get up. Mush walked over to the door and opened it slowly, pecking in a little.

"Mar? You'se up? Is it's okay wid's me bein' in 'er?" Mush asked quietly. He didn't want to wake her if she was still asleep. At the same time he covered his eyes in fear of being slapped crazy at 6:30 in the morning. With no response he uncovered his eyes and saw she was sleeping soundly. "Gosh she's pretty." Mush remarked to himself. He walked quietly over to her bed and sat on the edge of the bed. She was facing away from him, so Mush leaned over to look at her face. No matter the bruises he still thought that she had an angle face, peaceful and beautiful. He touched her shoulder lightly and started rubbing her arm while saying. "Mary come on Mary! It's me Mush!" he said softly. She turned over on her back, trapping Mush's hand underneath her body. She smiled slightly moving a hand around on the bed, slowly moving onto Mush's leg and grabbing his hand.

"I'se thought you'se wasn't leavin'?" she said sarcastically. Mush started to laugh and eventually Mary did too.

"Well Jack says I'se can't sleep in da same roim as 'is liddle sis and not even on dah' floor." Mush replied.

"And you'se listen to Jack?" I said with a big smile and laugh.

"He's me leada'. I'se godda!" Mush replied.

"So wat's I'se doin' taday?" I ask.

"Well you'se wanna wash up foist?" Mush asked me with a glint of happiness in his eyes.

"Sure!" I said with Mush's hand helping me sit up. I smiled at him getting lost in his big brown eyes again.

"You'se still okay?" Mush asked with concern. He didn't want to hurt me I nodded. Then he picked me up again.

"I'se can walk Mush!" I said smiling.

"Sure you'se can! But dis' is more fun fer' me!" He said giving me a squeeze.

"Holy Shit Mush!" I heard a voice say from behind us. Mush turned to see who it was. Jack, Blink, and sadly Racetrack were staring wide eyed at Mush and then on me. "Sorry man thought you'se was hoitin' 'er. Alright'y boys let's move it along let's them's two be alone." Blink said pushing the other guys away from the door and then he re entered the room. "What the hell Mush! You'se just begin' fer' Jack to soak ya!" Blink said with exasperation.

"I'se was doin' nodin' wrong Blink." Mush said putting me down.

"I'se fine boys. I'll be worryin' 'bout Jack!" I retorted. "I'se meets you'se boys down stairs. No Fightin'! Or you'se I'll be fighin' me!" I said sternly. The boys were dumb founded, they looked at me like 'she can fight?' I walked into the small bathroom that was in the bedroom. I cleaned up and then walked down the stairs. The boys were standing around and talking. When I came down Jack made his way through the crowd over to me.

"Mar come on we'se gotta get you'se dressed." Jack said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Jack! Put me down right now! Jack! If you'se ain't got eyes, I am dressed ya bonehead!" I screamed me beating him in the back. The boys in the lobby were looking at me like I was insane.

"Ya, but papa would be's lookin' for a goil not a boy!" Jack stated.

"Well what the hell do I wear? I'se wearin' a dress!" I replied.

"Mush's clothes." Jack said nonchalantly. Mush walked up next to Jack and smiled at me like 'sorry but it is sorta funny' look on his face.

"Jack Kelly! I'se will kill you'se later!" I said walking up stairs with Mush.

"You know you'se love me Mary!" Jack replied.

"Yep, and I'se ain't Mary no more." I said bluntly then walking up the stairs.

"In 'er." Mush said motioning me to go into the room. I entered into a room with bunks along the sides and it was dirty. Really dirty, 'does no one ever clean?' I thought to myself. "It ain't clean but it's home!" Mush said cheerily walking over to a bunk towards the end of the room. He motioned for me to come over. "I'se only got shorts. Dat okay wide you?" He asked me.

"Yea it's fine." I said taking the darker navy shorts. They looked just like Mush's brown ones.

"Put dis' on two." Mush handed me a red/ copper colored shirt and a grey newsie cap. "Dis' hat was Jack's before he got da cowboy hat," Mush said with a laugh.

"Okay," I said starting to unbutton my blouse.

"Whoa wait til' I'se leave Jack would kill me!" Mush said covering his eyes and moving towards the door blind as a bat. He ran into a bunk and then the door but finally succeeded in getting out of the room with only minor injuries.

"Silly boy," I said before I started to change. When I was done I put what was left of my hair in the cap. Then I headed down stairs for what I knew would be a crazy day.

"Holy Shit she looks like a boy!" Racetrack screamed as I stopped walking and all the guys looked at me.

"Shut up Race! Mush said.

"Ha-ha very funny Race!" I said walking over to him. "Make one more comment I dare ya." I said calmly. The boys fell silent and all stopped to form a circle around me and Race.

"Alright! You'se look like an idiot!" he said with a smile and everyone laughed. Then I threw a punch right at Race's stomach. He fell to the ground holding his stomach.

"And your and ass!" I said with only a little anger. Then Mush came up behind me and grabbed my arms. He knew I would hit him again so he held me back from hitting him again.

"Okay, sorry but, holy shit you're strong!" Race said getting up.

"Hey fellas' what's goin' on?" Jack asked breaking through the circle to become part of it.

"Nothin' really um Mary beat the crap out of Race but dat's 'bout it!" Mush replied.

"Mar, Shit! Behave would ya? And Race hold your tounge before ya lose your manly hood man!" Jack said laying a hand on Races shoulder with a smile and small laugh.

"That was not on purpose and only happened once!" I said going throwing a friendly punch at Jack's arm. All the guys started laughing and throwing there hats at me, Jack, Race, and Mush.

"Let's go!" Mush said picking me up around the waist and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Why do I'se even try?" I said with a smile. All the boys fallowed us and we headed for the distribution office.

When we got there we all stood around talking waiting for the gates to open. These 'Delancy Brothers showed up and apparently they aren't nice.

"Shit! Get behind me!" Mush said as Blink and him blocked me from view.

"Don't even try to hide dah goil!" one of them sneered. "Come on we'se ain't ganna kill 'er." the other one added.

"It's okay Mush. Let me go." I said to Mush's back. Then I stepped in front of them and they smiled.

"She's a girl alright Morris she's got a huge chest." Oscar said. I took off my hat and threw it at Jack. Blink held Mush back who was obviously pissed off at the last comment.

"Yep Oscar she's does and like you said it's huge." Morris said. They started to circle around me, I was prepared to fight. I saw the look on all of my friends who looked half scared and the other wanting to help but knew this was my battle.

"What never seen a goil before ya bums?" I asked.

"She's feisty I like 'er!" Morris said.

"Shut Up!" I screamed. "Ready?" I asked.

"What? For you?" Oscar asked. Giving me enough time to hit him twice. All the boys were cheering, Oscar fell and I sensed Morris behind me. Then he grabbed my waist. "Off in 3-2-1," I warned. Then I kicked and elbowed him. He went to the ground and stayed there. Then Oscar came back at me, I jumped on the gate and faced outwards and kicked him in the face. He stayed on the ground. I climbed higher on the gate and then jumped down. I landed and all the guys crowded around me and were all talking to me. Jack pushed through the crowd and picked me up and gave me a hug!

"Good Job!" he said handing me the hat. Then Mush made his way over to me and gave me a hug.

"You'se was great! Just please don't do dat' tah me!" he said holding me in his arms.

"Tanks'!" I said smiling.


	4. 50 Papes!

"50 papes please," Mush said to the fat man behind the counter.

"50 papes fer' Mush and dah' new guy!" he screamed at Morris. The boys behind us cracked up.

"Tanks'," Mush said grabbing my wrist and leading me out of the gates. He kept holding my wrist and he led me down the street passing Jack.

"Take care of 'er Mush!" Jack called.

"You'se mean 'im?" he screamed rounding a corner looking back at me with a smile.

"Were we'se goin'?" I asked Mush.

"Sellin' in Central Park, then we'se can walk 'round," Mush said slowing down a little bit.

"Sounds fun," I said ignorantly not knowing the real work of a newsie.

"Sure until you'se do it!" Mush said laughing a little.

A/N: This is to hold you over. Won't be working to hard on this one since I am injured and my grandma is dying but I will do my best. R&R!!!!


	5. 49 Papes Later & My Keeper

We sat at a table in Tibby's, Mush, Racetrack, Jack, and Blink.

"So how was your first day?" Blink asked.

"Good we'se sold 'em all pretty quick and we'se ever walked 'round a little." I replied sipping a coke.

"Yeah she's a natural at dis' Jack." Mush said patting me on the back.

"Great, but I'se worried she's ganna get either found or hurt." Jack said.

"Yes, be worried 'cause someone who can do this should be watched like a halk." I said standing on the table dogging the food and did a flip off the table and landed. Everyone was starring at me but I didn't even care. "I really need to be watched Jack better have someone be my little keeper." I said sitting down.

"Alright Mush yer' her keeper." Jack said.

"Fine Jack, but does dis' mean I'se gotta watch 'er all dah' time?" Mush asked.

"Absolutely all the time!" Jack replied.

"Okay if you'se say so." Mush said.

"What ever Jack," I said standing and walking out of the dinner.

Mush stood up threw some money on the table. "Great now she's pissed off like a hormonal teenager girl, thanks Jack." Mush said running after me.

"He meant the last part of the sentence." Blink laughed.

"Dame it I just gave 'im permission tah' sleep wid' 'er." Jack screamed slamming his hands on the table.

"Well, we'se see you'se back at dah' lodgin' house Jack," Race said putting money on the table. Blink did the same and they both walked out.

"Shit!" Jack said.

"Hey, wait up Mar!" Mush screamed trying to catch me.

"I knew it, I knew Jack would do dis' tah' me. Dah' brother that I'se missed so badly fer' 8 years now is acting like I'se still a kid. Dat's why my scares are worse den' Jack's casue he wouldn't take me wid' 'im, I got beat and abused for 8 more years den' he did." I screamed rolling up my sleeves and showing the scars on my arms. "I'se not 8 anymore Mush I'se wanna live a little!" I yelled. Race and Blink were standing there and they saw the scars and they just starred. Mush was hugging me tears started to role down my face after the whole scars thing.

"Oh my Lord!" Blink said coming over to Mush and I.

"That's were you'se learned tah' fight?" Race asked.

"Yeah and I intend to use it!" I said shaking Mush off and walking off.

"Should we let 'er go? I'se was supposed tah' watch 'er." Mush asked.

"Let 'er blow off some steam…" Blink said.

"I'se goin' after 'er she's ganna get hurt," Mush said running after me.

_**A/N: I know short chapter but life is crazy I got a wedding to sing at on Saturday & Grandma is dying. I swear I will update ASAP! **_


	6. Hello Love & Goodbye New York

I was fast walking down the street and then I thought back to my father. Tears started rolling down my face and I started running pushing people out of my way and thinking that if I ran that my memories wouldn't catch me. I ran until I got the part of town were no one was, all the sudden I was falling forward. I remember hitting the ground.

"Shit!" I screamed.

"Shit Mar!" Mush screamed. He came and kneeled next to me. "Why didn't you'se stop? I'se ben' callin' your name fer' ever!" Mush asked.

"Ouch," I said grabbing my face.

"Don't touch your face," Mush ordered. I pulled my hand away, blood. "You don't want it infected do you?" Mush asked.

"No, why did you'se fallow me?" I asked.

"Cause I'se care 'bout you'se," Mush said. We were both blushing. He stood up, and he offered me a hand. I took it, I soon was standing up but wobbling, I started to fall. Mush caught me but he lost his feet and fell taking me with him. I landed on top of him, our legs intertwined in each others.

"Not just cause Jack told you'se tah' watch me?" I asked.

"No, I did it cause I'se love you." Mush said. I starred blankly at him for a moment.

"Mush?" a confused voice asked. We both looked it was Blink.

"Hi, Blink we'se had a little accident." Mush said getting up and standing me. He had his hand on my hip to steady me.

"Holy Shit what happened to 'er?" Blink asked coming over to me.

"I'se was runnin' and I'se tripped and fell." I admitted/ snapped from the pain.

"You'se like Mush. He could do back flips til' he's sick but trips walking out of dah' distribution office." Blink said. Mush hit him on the shoulder, playfully.

"Tank's Blink," Mush said embraced.

"I'm seein' funny," I said. I would have fallen over again if Mush wasn't there.

"Okay Mar, let's go home." Mush said picking me up. I was still some what awake but I barley remember the walk back. I do remember what happened when we go there. Blink went through the door first, Mush and I fallowed. All the boys were standing around waiting for the three of us to get back obviously because Race told that I ran off and Mush and Blink ran after me.

"What the hell did you'se do tah' 'er Mush? I thought I'se told you'se tah' watch 'er?" Jack said anger overcoming him. Mush set me on the couch, but I sat up.

"Just a little accident Jack nothins' too bad Jack." Mush said in his defence.

"A little accident! First time our fader' took beer bottle's tah' us it was just a little accident! Foist' time Mar's got-" Jack roared.

"Jack, no one needs tah' know dat'!" I yelled. I was standing up, thank the Lord I had some balance then. Jack grabbed Mush so he couldn't move at all. "Stop Jack Kelly or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?" Jack asked trying to fire me up. Jack threw a punch at Mush's face. Hitting his nose, I screamed as loud as I had in a long time.

"I'll do two things Jack," I said as I ran towards him and tried hitting him. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it and shoved me to the floor.

"Stop tryin' tah' fight me Mar before you'se really get hurt. We'se don't wanna' have you'se ra-" Jack said starting to walk out of the room.

"Jack wait! You'se never saw the second," I said getting up on my own. By now Mush was standing again. Blink was holding him back obviously mad at what Jack had done to me.

"What dah' hell are you'se doin' Mar?" Jack asked mockingly.

"This, Blink let him go." I ordered. I went up to Mush and kissed him on the lips. I put my arms around his neck while his hands moved to my waist. Everyone was cat calling and yelling suggestive comments. We broke apart and I turned to Jack. He was ready to charge at me, and then he just stopped.

"Mar I'm…sorry… I'se just….um…" Jack said before he just started to hug me. I hugged him back. "Mush, you'se wanna take care of 'er good luck," Jack said with a laugh.

"Tank's Jack." I said. We were all laughing again completely ignoring the fight that had happened moments before.

"Mary Jane Sullivan, what have I'se told you about runnin' away. It only get's you on the receiving end again." A sick and all too familiar voice said from the door way. Everyone shut up and turned to the man in the door way.

"Shit," I said clinging to Mush. Jack turned around away from him immediately.

"Miss me Francis?" He asked. I wanted to die, run, or kill him, before I knew it I was flying up the stairs running for my life. I got to my room and went out threw the window onto the fire escape. I got onto the ruff and I relize I put myself in a dangerous situation. I had to start jumping ruffs or stay and possibly die. I picked option number one I got a running start and I got across and then went down the fire escape on that building. I ran back onto the street. I ran again I hated the running away from my problems but I had to.

"Mary!" I heard a voice scream after me. I recognized the voice as Jack's. I turned around and Jack ran right into me.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry Mar," Jack said picking me up off of the ground.

"Mary!" Dad again.

"Come on," Jack said taking my hand and we started to run.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we ran.

"Away," Jack said as we ditched into an alley. We saw our father run by so we got out and ran the other way.

"Where's that?" I asked as we started running again.

"Boston, for now only for a while." Jack said. We were running back to the lodging house, why I thought that we were going away. We got to the lodging house and we burst through the door and everyone was still standing there. Jack dragged me up the stairs and into the boys room were he slept he grabbed all the money he had and we ran back down stairs again.

"Boys we'se goin' away fer' a while we'se will be back in a while," Jack said stopping briefly. I got dragged out before I could say another word not a goodbye,I love you, I'll be back. Nothing, we got to Grand Central Station and we got onto a train. Goodbye New York, Mush, all the Newsies, to my life, my home.

A/N: This isn't the end of the story I swear. There will be more chapters.


	7. Letters from New York & Boston

July 29th, 1888

Dear Mush,

I miss you so much. I wish I was back in New York with you and everyone else. How is everyone? Tell everyone that Jack and I miss them all. I hate Boston with a passion; I am working in a factory. I just hate the work, the city well it's just nothing like New York. I have no friends because Jack says I go to work and straight home. I know that it will be hard but I swear we will be back soon. I love you so much.

Love,

Mary

August 7th, 1888

Dear Mary,

I miss you too; I didn't sleep for a week after you left. I didn't want to sell in Central Park because I thought that I would miss you too much. I got a new spot on Bottle Alley I'm selling with Blink. Everyone is so sad without you and Jack around. I hope that you two get back soon.

I love you so much Mary.

Love,

Mush

August 20th, 1888

Dear Mush,

I was so excited to get your letter; it brought me joy in my miserable life here in Boston. Business is so bad; there are too many newsies and too few people. Jack and I are barley surviving in this miserable city. I wish I were with you, you would make me happy. I miss your smile, your laugh, you in general. I don't know when Jack is taking me home I hope soon. He probably thinks that if we come back this whole father thing will start again. I love you & miss you so much Mush.

Love Forever,

Mary

September 1st, 1888

Dear Mary,

Tell Jack that you can come back now, your fathers in prison for the next 50 years. He was on the front page of the world. I have the paper right here, 'Most Wanted Man in New York Ed Sullivan Caught!' I didn't have to improve that headline. I hope Jack brings you back soon. I love you so mush and miss you. Please tell me your coming back home. I love you Mary; I could say it forever.

Love,

Mush

September 14th, 1888

Dear Mush,

Great News!

Jack says we are coming back! I am under a new name now, it's legal even! Elizabeth Mae Kelly & Jack Lewis Kelly, Jack and I are actually sharing a last name again. Jack's been calling me Lizzie a lot, a new nickname you could say. Jack says I look different 'I look like a woman' or something he ranted for an hour or so on the matter. I may have changed physically but I'm still me. I have a new job apparently I am going to work at Medda's Jack says the streets aren't safe for me anymore. I am too much of a woman to tempting, crap like that. I am nervous I've never done anything with a stage or on one. We will be back in New York in a week or so, before the end of September I promise. We are leaving Boston finally, I am so happy to be going home.

I love you Mush.

Love,

Elizabeth

September 18th, 1888

Dear Lizzie,

When I read your letter I did a back flip I'm so happy. I told the boys and they were just as excited. I can't wait for you to be back with me. I have missed you so much. I am excited to see you. Sounds like you've done a lot of changing but I know you're still the girl I fell in love with. Don't be nervous you're in good hands with Medda. I am sad that we won't be selling together anymore but, I want you to be safe more. I am counting the days until your home.

I Love You Lizzie.

Love,

Mush


	8. Home

**10 PM**

I stepped off the train into the cold late September air. I was home a new and free person. Jack grabbed me and directed me out of the crowd and into the busy streets. There were still so many people on the streets of New York even if it is late at night. We had an hour walk to Manhattan. I was so excited I wanted to be back with Mush and the other newsies so bad. I was tired but my excitement is what drove me.

**11PM**

When we got closer to the Lodging Jack asked, "Ready tah' go home," Jack asked with a smile. I missed his smile this is the smile that had not been on his face since we left New York.

"You'se don't have to ask." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him threw the door of the lodging house. All the boys were busy doing things and no one heard us come in. "Hey boys!" I said to get there attention. The boys looked almost startled, they looked at Jack. He didn't change at all just a little taller and still dressed the same. Then they looked at me and they all took a double take.

"Holy shit Mar you'se ain't dah' baby dat' left us. What happened to ya?" Race asked circling me. Most of the boys had there mouths down to the floor because they were shocked.

"Shut you'se mouth Race!" Jack said hitting him upside the head.

"I'se just sayin'," Race said in defense.

"So where's Mush?" I asked. They were still staring at me I didn't like that to much.

"He went fer' a walk he does dat' a lot since you'se left." Blink said.

"Oh, I'se tink' I'se know where tah' find 'im then." I said heading for the door. Jack grabbed me.

"You'se ain't goin' alone." Jack's grip tightened on my arm.

"Fine I'll take Blink wid' me." Jack let me go and Blink and I headed for Central Park.

**Central Park: 11: 30 PM**

Blink and I got to Central Park and we started to look for Mush. It only took about 5 minutes to find him. He had his brown jacket on and his hands in his pockets. I had Blink's on because I didn't have one yet.

"I'll wait here." Blink said stopping. I nodded to him and gave him the jacket. I slowly walked up to Mush. When I got close enough I jumped on his back.

"Hey stranger," I said.

"Lizzie!" Mush got me off his back and kissed me. Holy crap I need some air here. Mush. Air PLEASE! Finally I got him off of me long enough to breath.

"Miss me?"

"Every minute," He said hugging me. "No more running right?" He asked.

"No more running."

"Good." He kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands roomed my back.

"Is it safe?" Blink asked. We both laughed.

"Yes," I said laughing.

"Can we go home now?" Blink asked.

"Yeah, home."


	9. 3 Years Gone

A/N: I swear I will add more!

3 Years Later:

"Andrew don't put that in your mouth." I said taking away a wooden spoon. I handed him a block and he was easily amused. He just turned 2 but he likes to eat wood apparently. I went back to cooking again.

"I'm home."

"In here." I called.

"Hello." He said wrapping has arms around my waist as best he could.

"Hi." I said. I couldn't get anywhere with Mush sort of holding me. "If you want more then a hi your going to have to let me turn around." I said laughing. He backed up and I kissed him.

"How was your day?" He said with his smile.

"Good. How was work?" I asked going back to cooking.

"Work was work. Andrew, my your big." Mush said picking him up. Andrew started laughing.

"Hi daddy," Andrew said from high up in the air.

"Alright boys have a seat." I said dishing up food. Mush put Andrew in his chair and then he sat down in his. I brought food over.

"I will be so happy when this baby is out." I said sitting slowly. Mush laughed at me with a smile. "What's so funny?" I asked smiling.

"You said that about Andrew and then said you missed being pregnant." Mush said.

"Well I like it until I'm fat and huge all the time."

"Your not fat your pregnant there's a difference. Besides your beautiful pregnant or not," Mush said. He was so sweet, even though I am a little emotionally hay wire.

"Thanks," I said blushing. Mush smiled at me and I smiled back. Life is so perfect; I get the perfect husband and family. Life was exactly as it should always be.

A/N: Sorry this took so long I had writers block. The ending is a quick one sorry!


End file.
